


[DC] 短篇安全屋

by aLady



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 專放短篇





	1. 包皮危機

有一天，迪克終於忍不住把心中的想法告訴了傑森。

「傑，布魯斯沒給你割過包皮，你也要懂得清潔啊！」然後拒絕傑森的求歡。

傑森大受打擊，上網研究衛教資訊，看到包皮自助切割器覺得很是心動，但考慮過後還是決定讓醫生處理。

準備去看醫生時，無意間聽見迪克跟布魯斯通話，說：「！大米也不小了，怎麼還不帶他去割包皮，他根本不會清潔」看來達米安那傢伙又強迫迪克跟他一起洗澡了。

「全家就傑森跟大米沒割！」

傑森心裡暗叫我艸，隨後又想知道迪克是怎麼知道提姆割了的。忽然靈光一閃，傑森決定先前往達米安的學校。

「陶德，你來這裡做什麼？」達米安來到廁所，邊說邊解決內急。傑森故意上前，在他旁邊的小便鬥站好，假裝不經意地看過去。

「來關心『弟弟』……你都十三歲了，還沒割包皮啊？迪克討厭沒割包皮的。」

達米安身體一僵，傑森就知道已經得逞，洗了手就閃人了。

這時躲在外面的喬才走進來，達米安立刻拉下他的褲子：「？！什麼你也割了」

「你！為什麼要脫我的褲子！」

「看看你有沒有割包皮！」

「我爸爸用熱視線幫我割了！因為地球的醫生割不了，所以我爸自己來！」驕傲。

達米安決定早退。

  
然後老爺被他包包皮皮的煩了很多天，還說「喬的爸爸幫他的，你是我父親」什麼之類的東西，讓老爺終於在週末帶他去看醫生，希望從此之後不會再被他的包皮煩擾。

結果在醫院碰到了傑森，達米安發現傑森也是來割的就跟他打了起來，結果當天兩人都沒割到，還被布魯斯修理。

迪克跟提姆喝茶時聊到此事大笑，然後說希望能清淨一陣。


	2. [LexDick] 征服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 避免麻煩，這就是一個看完文之後跟同好DIY出來的段子。
> 
> 喔有點車
> 
> Lex x Dick
> 
> ABO

Dick感到無力。他現在是Dick Grayson , 不是Nightwing。Bruce給了他機會，讓他成為Robin，之後他成為了Nightwing。當英雄的時候，沒有性別的束縛，他能夠盡情做自己喜歡做的事情，他能夠幫助他人，他能夠打擊犯罪，而這些是Dick Grayson做不到的；然而現在，他不是Nightwing，不是Robin，而是被困在一個城堡裡的普通人。跟那些童話故事不同的是，他是真實的公主，而Lex比那些巫婆壞。

Lex單手便能抓住Richard的雙手。收緊力道，做出他最後的警告。面對Alpha，Dick從不畏懼，更不用說他從小就跟著Bruce，他也是一個Alpha，還是強大的一個，因此Alpha的威脅與逼迫根本不算什麼……但Lex欺在他身上，擋住了天花板上吊燈燈光的昏黃。Dick眼前只見黑暗。

「這是最後一次警告，告訴我，那個人是誰？」

Dick拒絕回答，他曾妥協過，然而這一次無論如何他都不會屈服。Little Wing已經死過一次，他現在背負使命，每天要面對的危險太多太多了，不需要再增添一個麻煩。Dick甚至閉上雙眼，拒絕與Alpha眼神交會。

為此，Lex的憤怒到達頂端，他空著的另一隻手扣緊Dick的脖子，然而他得到的卻只是Omega更從容的神情，這是他最厭惡的，這個Omega無畏的神情總讓他感覺受到挑戰，而他Alpha的自尊不允許這樣的挑釁。太可惡了，這個Omega，他可是Alpha啊！Omega不應該有能力拒絕或抵抗，可Richard Grayson，一個Omega，一個弱小的造物，一個受支配的性別，RichardGrayson卻屢屢反抗他！該死的Wayne，生意場上他們是競爭對手，而擁有美麗的Richard卻同時把他調教得如此難以對付，Wayne，你死得太便宜了。

Lex貫穿了Omega的身體，這是一種懲罰的手段。他愉悅地看著Omega因為不適而緊蹙的雙眉。然而Dick始終閉著雙眼，更不肯透露一個音節。呼吸，對這個Omega來說似乎也不是那麼重要了。Richard Grayson就是一個殉道者，而想到竟然有人能讓這個Omega願意為他殉道，寧願身死也不願透露半點消息，Lex就憤怒難抑。

 「我是什麼也不會告訴你的。」Omega的這句話一直在他腦中迴盪，Lex的憤怒又到達了頂端，讓他無法停止對Omega的征服行為，既然言語脅迫無法達到效果，那肉體上的折磨是可以接受的。他在Omega的體內肆虐，他就要對方說出求饒的字眼，沒有人能在威脅利誘下不動搖，然而Omega真是一名殉道之人，他期待著與神同行，也不隨黃葉舞秋風。

就在他發現Dick昏死過去的同時，他驚嚇地放開了箝制Omega脖子的手。頸項上面的掌印清晰可見，呈現深紅，而Omega的胸口卻已經沒了起伏。Lex不甘願地退出Omega的身體，急忙把Mercy叫進來對Dick施以急救。他不是無法自己急救，而是方才的景象令他害怕，他怕自己失手殺了Richard，殺了這個美麗而易碎的造物。

這個他想要了很久卻總是得不到的人。


	3. [BruceDick] 月 [車]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒有設定年齡，歡迎自由心證。

布魯斯覺得月亮很美。那是他小時候的事了，他還記得坐在柔軟的床上，聽母親跟他講故事，窗外的月光打進來，照映在深藍色的法蘭絨地毯上，銀白色的光是那麼柔和，就像母親雪白的肌膚，那麼樣的柔軟，那麼樣的美。他喜歡月亮，他時常靠在窗邊，抬頭看著皎潔的月光。月亮掛在黑夜，由內向外是那麼的朦朧，那麼地純潔。

 

布魯斯撫摸著迪克的背，從他的頸椎一路向下到他的尾椎，他不敢相信迪克的皮膚是那麼地細。即便經過多年的歷練，他身上不再是毫無坑疤，可他的皮膚還是那麼細，如同當年，他第一次觸摸男孩的肌膚，捧著他的臉頰，用拇指拭去男孩的淚水，給他安慰，那時他驚訝青春的力量，因為男孩的雙頰泛著紅色，而他的頸項那麼細，好像母親的那般光滑。

 

迪克微微顫抖，因為布魯斯輕輕搔弄著他的背。布魯斯知道他的身體有多敏感，他知道布魯斯喜歡撫摸，而他想受著被撫摸，因為布魯斯對待他的方式，有如捧在手心上的珍寶，那般小心呵護，深怕嗑著碰著那般輕巧。

 

布魯斯把迪克翻了過來，讓他面對著自己。湛藍色的眼珠如同天上的群星散發著粼粼波光，男孩想要，男人知道，那雙澄澈的眼正央求著自己，索求著一切他所能給予的歡愉。他將男孩的雙腿打開，迪克一直是個出色的馬戲團員，他身體的柔軟度無人能及，或許當年他應該讓迪克去上芭蕾，展現他肢體的美；但他太過自私，不許其他人看見那皎潔的月。

 

男人欺到男孩的身上，兩根手指伸入男孩的口中，而自己用舌頭舔弄著男孩胸前的殷紅，另一隻手則向下安撫著入口。他已經太過純熟，太過了解男孩的敏感處，因此他輕輕柔柔地，用塗抹過潤滑的手指在洞口細細畫圈，撫弄著那裡，時不時往內戳一點，通知男孩的身體，那裡即將被使用，請快點準備好接受。他要挑起他的男孩的慾火。

 

當迪克忍不住而發出微微的鼻音，布魯斯便知道男孩已經準備好了。他撫摸著男孩的臉頰，如今他的迪克五官已變得那麼立體，有了成熟的線條，可他的雙眼還是那麼地可人，未曾改變。另一隻手握著自己早以硬得發紫的陰莖，往極樂的入口那戳刺。在他進入的同時，他們兩人都發出一聲呻吟。布魯斯挺動自己的腰，由緩而快，攻擊著迪克的敏感地帶；迪克雙手抓著深藍色的法蘭絨地毯，那塊地毯可能也有百年的歷史了，可他需要憑依，需要一個能令他稍稍舒緩的物品。她緊抓著柔軟順滑的地墊，抬起頭張開雙眼，看著窗外皎潔的月。

 

月光就打在他倆的身上。布魯斯想起了兒時，他也曾多次趴在這塊地毯上，享受著柔滑的表面，暈白的月光照在上面看起來是那麼地聖潔。迪克的腰枝太柔軟了，看著迪克的勃起在每次的撞擊而擊打著他自己的肚臍，被他幹出來的前液替男孩的腰間增添了水光與淫靡。布魯斯覺得這樣的畫面太美好了。

 

男人感到自己就快要到達，他抓住男孩的雙手，按壓至臉頰兩側不讓他亂動，身下的活兒沒有停止，安靜的夜晚，肉體的撞擊，都讓他們沉醉，就好似那月兒散發出的光暈，又好像是阿福的酒釀，令人在其中陶醉。

 

他射了。

 

他的男孩也是。

 

他們在月光下喘息著，看著白濁的精液在法蘭絨地毯上增添一些點綴，男人低下頭去吻住男孩大口喘氣的嘴，在他的口腔中汲取花蜜。他的男孩太累，胸前起伏趨於和緩，已經睡去。夢中安詳的臉帶著笑靨，劇烈運動過後泛紅的雙頰又令他想起從前，想起了母親的容面，在他臨睡以前，說著故事，替他蓋被子的母親，雪白的肌膚透著紅色是那麼地美……


End file.
